Cherry Bomb
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Shane Gray is a famous pop star virgin with a dirty secret. Mitchie Torres is a Jersey girl with a naughty job. How are these two connected? Smitchie *Voted Best Alltime Story in the Indie CR Awards*
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I am so ready for you guys to read this! **

**My inspiration for writing in a different POV comes from sandy2x400. I love you, Sandy!**

**My friends on Twitter have been very supportive, I love you guys!**

**And finally…jemi-junkie. Jill is really, truly, the second author to this story. She helped me plan all the details and has helped me very much. Jill, this story is dedicated to you. You're the greatest friend a girl could ever have.**

**Here we go…A new story, a new beginning. Enjoy!**

CHERRY BOMB

CHAPTER ONE

(MITCHIE POV)

You smile as you hand the piping hot coffee to the tall man in front of you, who nods while thanking you, then walks away with a smug smile. You purse your lips, your breath becomes ragged, wondering if he knows your dirty little secret.

Then you shake your head, knowing that there was no way he could possibly have found out. Your other job is very discreet, and you only work with one person. You smile upon thinking of that person, who swore that the truth about you would never be spoken.

The next customer chatters on the cell phone resting in her perfectly manicured hand, motioning towards the frappe machine, letting you know what she wanted. Of course, she was a teenage girl, talking about the biggest news around town.

"I know! Who would think that Shane Gray would come here? We live in nowhere-ville. But who's complaining? If I meet him, then who really cares?"

As you finish putting the whipped cream on the obsessive fan girl's frappe, you can't help but roll your eyes. Sure, Shane Gray was one of the hottest guys on the planet, but he was still a person. A normal person who breathed the same air as everyone else.

You clear your throat, indicating the blonde that her drink is ready and she hands you a ten dollar bill, walking away.

Your eyes widen as you put the cash in and take out five dollars in change. Smiling, you pocket the change, feeling better knowing that Cassidy will have money to buy lunch tomorrow.

Cassidy is your fifteen year old sister, a freshmen in high school, placed under your care since you were ten years older than her and the only person allowed to take care of her legally.

You tense as you wipe the countertop clean, remembering the horrible tragedy that put you in the position of having responsibility of someone other than yourself, hence you getting a second job.

Smirking lightly, you know your parents are probably very disappointed in you, but what else could you do? You had been placed in charge of your younger sister and the wage at Decadents Coffee House wasn't enough for rent, tuition, food, and clothing.

So you looked for another job and something caught your eye. As you had gotten the job over the phone, you were excited. Finally, there would be enough money for everything without holding back.

The next day, you drove down to the office, which was set up as a nail salon and signed the contract.

Two days after that, the woman in charge called and told you that you had already been selected for a job. She gave the address, the time to show up, and a simple good luck.

You had served coffee all day long that day, had picked up Cassidy from school, dropped her home, then headed towards your destination. Just as you parked, you had become nervous, your skin suddenly paling, and your leg started bouncing in anticipation.

Closing your eyes, the only thing you had thought about was Cassidy, how she needed the money to become a strong, educated girl. So you went inside, and stripped down to the clothes you had been given in the lobby bathroom, then proceeded to the elevator, pulling your jacket around your body tightly. Your hand shook as you knocked on the door for the first time, getting a "Who is it?" from inside.

You took a deep breath and decided to be brave. "Aurora."

"Come in!"

You opened the door, entered the large suite, then shut the door, setting your belongings on the floor and sliding your jacket off, shivering from the sudden cold.

It was dark in the room, and you saw his outline for the first time, sitting on the bed, waiting.

You could see his broad shoulders, his strong biceps, the fine curls in his hair. Suddenly you weren't shaking anymore, and you felt confident. You walked closer to him, kissing him tenderly, earning a groan, which made you even more sure of yourself.

You had been a tramp that night. You had become a person your parents would have hated. But most importantly, you weren't just Mitchie Torres anymore. You were Aurora Cher.

Though Aurora was just your alias, you swear that her confidence was real and had somehow rubbed off on you. Or maybe it was him. The man that had hired you as his personal 'care taker' whenever he was in town.

He paid you well every time you came by, giving you five hundred and a very generous tip. Sometimes you felt guilty, taking so much money from him, but realizing that he wouldn't have given it to you if you didn't deserve it. So you took it home, gave Cassidy an allowance, thanking your lucky stars that she was too busy counting the cash to even care where you got it from.

It was those days when you didn't have second thoughts. The days when you could go out to eat steak with your bubbly younger sister, ordering what ever you liked. The days when you would proudly drop off Cassidy's tuition early. Those days made you feel normal, happy. They made you forget where the money came from.

But at the end of each week, you would sit down and remember what you did to earn that money. You'd feel bad, but then you'd blush and realize that it actually felt _good._ Having the money and earning it. You would twiddle your fingers, thinking that it wasn't that bad. He didn't hurt you. He was quite gentle, he was kind. He was the complete opposite of what you expected.

Sometimes you laughed at yourself, thinking that you were falling in love with him. You barely knew him. Yet he made you forget all your problems and insecurities.

"Mitchie? Hello? Time to close up."

Caitlyn, your best friend and Decadents' assistant manger, brings you back to life and out of your reminiscing. You look at the time and notice that, indeed, it is time to close the shop. Then you smile, remembering.

He is here tonight.

He is going to make the day's stress fade away.

And you can't wait.

**a/n: ah. So my idea is finally out in the open. And so is Mitchie's secret. Do you completely understand what her other job is? Who is the guy she works with? Tell me your thoughts in a review! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Wow. Just wow. Thank you guys so much! I didn't expect so many kind reviews! Your support means the world to me. **

**Now this is the chapter where you see if your guesses were correct. Let me know if you were right.**

**This chapter is dedicated to soccerchickforever because she is the only person who saw the major clue I wrote. Love you, Nat!**

CHAPTER TWO

(SHANE POV)

Your eyes look out the tinted window of your limo, judging each female that walks by. You shake your head, silently scolding yourself. Not every girl is like the famewhores who follow you around in LA. There are some genuine ladies out there, you just haven't gotten the chance to meet one yet.

Or have you?

Your manager's head snaps up as you snort to yourself. He gives you an odd look and then places his attention back on his phone. By now, he's used to you having conversations with yourself. Strangely, you are too. It was just easier than talking to people who didn't get it.

People who had honest relationships, not a bunch of lies. The thought of having a real relationship seems like a lost cause to you. Every girl only wanted to be with you for your money, your fame, your looks, your sensuality. Had they not read the endless magazine interviews? You had a promise with God, no sex until marriage. Too bad you had destroyed that promise.

You had ended yet another fake courtship. You had been frustrated, angry, wanting to take revenge because of your destiny to never find love. So you searched online, finding exactly what you needed. The room had seemed to spin as you put the call through, getting some prissy sounding woman tell you the name of the person who was assigned to you and gathered the information she needed to come and see you.

As soon as you had hung up, you felt horrible. Your chest felt heavy, the world seemed upside down. You swear God was glaring at you. It wasn't a nice feeling at all.

Realizing that if anyone found out, your career would be over, you panicked. You showered, your hair becoming a curly mess, closed all the curtains and turned down the lights.

Soon enough, there was a light knock on your door, but it was loud enough to make your stomach flip flop all over the place. You slapped yourself and calmly asked who it was.

A feminine voice carried through the door like music, making your heart beat faster.

"Aurora."

You called her in and sat on the bed, gripping your knees, telling yourself to not panic. She walked in confidently, and your eyes had widened. She was like an angel, her body just didn't seem real. She kissed you and you moaned in surprise at how _right_ your lips felt against hers. It wasn't possible.

You laugh out loud again, this time not getting a response from your manager. You remember the second time she had come, ready to get started like she was in a hurry, but you had stopped her, telling her you simply wanted to talk.

Even though you couldn't see her face, you could sense her confusion, but she sat on the edge of the bed anyway.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, first off, let's introduce ourselves properly."

"Um, okay. I'm Aurora. Aurora Cher."

You had nodded, knowing that it wasn't really her true name, but went along with it, deciding that it suited her.

"I'm Shawn. Just Shawn. You know…like Shakira?"

She had burst out laughing at that, making you smile and laugh with her. You had become friends that night, well, friends with benefits, that is.

"Shane?"

You look up, coming out of your thoughts with a small grin on your face. "Yeah?"

"We're at the hotel, they already put all your bags in the room." Your manager is looking at you in concern.

You nod at him, shaking his hand, and walk quickly indoors, ignoring the girl telling you she loves you. Yeah right.

The scent that hits you as you walk into the ever so familiar room you basically own is enough to make you crazy. Her scent is all over the place, especially the bed. You finger the sheets, going nuts from the scenes of things you had done on this soft surface.

Your hearts swells as one thought enters your mind.

You lost your virginity here.

And you smile. Who cares if God hates you, if parents would never allow their kids to look at you again if they knew? It isn't about them. It's about you. Your needs, your fate. Your fate just doesn't have room for love, for marriage, and you are not going to be a forty year old virgin like your band mate, Jason. Well, he isn't forty yet, but…still.

And Aurora…she makes sex seem sinless. She's perfect in every way. She knows what she's doing, she isn't afraid or intimidated by you. She knows what she wants when she enters the room and you give it to her.

You smile as you enter the shower, preparing for her visit.

It's wrong that not only do you want her here, but your heart does too.

But it doesn't matter.

Because she makes everything seem better.

* * *

You are laying on the bed, concentrating on the ceiling as she walks into the room, placing her room key on the night stand as she straddles you, kissing your forehead lightly.

"Hey."

You smile, running a hand through her hair. "You sound tired."

"I am tired…" She is about to continue, but stops herself. "Just a long day, that's all."

You nod, gently pushing her off your stomach and next to you. "Do you want to talk?"

You sense her smile. "Yeah, that'd be nice." She thinks for a minute, caressing your arm softly. "I heard Shane Gray is in town."

Your heart sinks as you pray that she isn't a fan. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I think he's staying at this hotel, actually. Not that I'm one of those pathetic stalker fans." She laughs. "You have to blind and deaf in order not to know that Shane Gray is staying here since there are about fifty screaming fan girls outside."

You don't understand. Is she or isn't she a fan? Why do you even care? "So…are you a fan?"

She laughs lightly. "Of his music, yeah. But I think he's just a regular person trying to live his dream. It must be hard on him, having all those pathetic teenies follow him around proclaiming their love to him. Hell yeah they love him. They don't know what love is. They just want to play with his balls every night. It's so stupid."

You resist the urge to laugh, your heart light again knowing she doesn't worship you. It was funny lying there, listening to her complain about your fans, not even realizing she was talking about you.

"Shawn?"

You look at the outline of her face. "Yeah, Cher?"

She giggles. She always thought it was funny that you called her by her last name. "I, um…feel needy."

You smile, knowing that you won't go to sleep tonight without some fun. "Oh, I think I can give you something." You laugh as you lean over her, kissing her lips slowly.

And immediately, your worries just fade away.

* * *

**a/n: Haha. So there is an inside joke between me and Jill in this chapter. Did you see it, Jillie? LOL! Alright, so Shane is loverboy. Some of you thought he was Nate with the curly hair. Ah. I meant to make you believe that. Review please! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, guys! This chapter holds an event that drastically changes the story, and the event is probably not what you guys will think.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER THREE

(MITCHIE POV)

You had plans. Then God decided to toss you in the no good dumpster. You were supposed to become a famous musician, have best selling albums, and tour the world. Too bad. Now you work your butt off all day at a stupid coffee shop and when he's in town, you have some fun with Shawn.

Prostitute. The word swirls around in your head, makes the room spin, causes you to shoot your hands out and steady yourself by grabbing a chair. That's what you are. A good for nothing prostitute. A whore who sleeps with someone she barely knows and is secretly in love with. You are a liar. Cassidy constantly asks why you get home so late, but you tell her you were just visiting Caitlyn. Bullshit. You could have been talking and visiting with Caitlyn, but instead you were being naughty with Shawn. And worst of all, you came home with money in your pocket for it.

You cough, covering up a sob, causing a few customers to look up at you, annoyed. Giving them a fake smile, you apologize and walk back to the counter, pretending to count how many donuts are in the case.

Something is telling you that today your future will change. A nagging voice inside your head keeps shouting at you to keep your head held high and be pretty. So you do. You refrain from looking down at the marble floor and smile happily at every customer that walks through the door. The smile wavers as your mouth starts hurting. It has been a long time since you've felt that pain.

Everyone looks up as a scream is heard from outside. You run to the phone, ready to call the police, but your hearts begins to pound as teen girls start crowding around the windows. You don't even have to look towards the door, you already know who it is.

"Welcome to Decadents. How may I help you?"

He looks better in person. The pin straight hair you've seen on young girls' shirts looks much more glossy when he is standing up close. The signature Shane Gray smirk rests upon his lips. He seems unreal.

As you tell yourself to snap out of it and quit acting like a fan girl, which you're not, you notice that he is staring at you. The smirk is gone from his face and in its place lies a frown.

You roll your eyes and place a hand on your hip.

"Well? Can I help you or not?"

As soon as the words leave your mouth, the frown is gone and he is smiling. He laughs at you, wholeheartedly, causing you to raise an eyebrow, confused. What the hell was so funny?

"What?" you finally snap at him, annoyed by how he thinks the situation is humorous.

"I just…thought you were a crazy fan thinking about raping me. Never mind." His eyes sparkle, a smile still resting on his face.

You finally smile, a real smile, and laugh along with him.

"You wish. Now really, what would you like?"

"Black coffee, glazed donut, and for you to go on a date with me."

You grunt and ring up the total.

"Alright, we have a black coffee, glazed donut, and one turned down offer. That'll be five eighty eight."

His frown returns as he looks at you dejectedly.

"So…you don't want to go on a date with me?"

"Nope." You smirk as you hear people start whispering to each other, obviously shocked.

"Okay then. Here you go."

You take his credit card and frown.

"Dude, this is a small town. We only take cash here."

He takes back the card and hands you a twenty.

"Keep the change."

Your eyes widen and you quickly hand him his food. He thanks you and walks out of the shop, back into the cluster of screaming fans. You swallow harshly and look down, suddenly noticing the many glares being sent your way. A blonde struts up to you with a scowl on her face.

"Are you like some kind of idiot? That was Shane Gray and you turned him down."

You just roll your eyes and walk away. Honestly, you don't even know why you turned him down. The voice inside your head keeps repeating Shawn's name over and over and you sigh, plopping down on a stool, feeling like an idiot. You turned down a guy who could get you into the business you _want_ to be in because you're falling for a guy who pays you to be with him. Wonderful. Keep on screwing your life up, because that seems to be the only thing you're good at.

Your arm starts to hurt, and you lift up your sleeve to find a bruise in the form of a fingertip. The tears threaten to spill as you realize you've been branded. This is all so wrong. _You_ are all wrong. No way in hell should you be taking care of a fifteen year old. Heck, you barely take care of her, she sits home alone after school, feeding herself, studying by herself. The only thing you're good for is money. That's it.

The common sense in your head is nonexistent as you reach for a knife and slice your wrist. You gulp back a scream and the tears fall down your face, mixing with the blood droplets on the floor. You dash to the sink as the room starts to get blurry and run some cold water on your wrist. The pain starts to go away and your hand becomes numb. Shaking, you grab a dish towel and wrap it around your wrist, tying it tightly. This is what your life has become. _Destructive_.

You look at the clock and let out a shaky breath, noticing that you need to go pick up Cassidy. Hiding your wrist, you run out of the store and quickly drive towards the high school. Soon enough, you get there and toot the horn, getting your sister's attention.

Cassidy groans as she gets in the car.

"Why were you so late? I mean, I know Shane Gray was in the shop today, but you could have left sooner-What happened to your arm?" She looks at you, worried.

You aren't a good sister. So why act like one?

"Shut up and put your seat belt on." You ignore the hurt look on her face and start driving home.

You drop her off and head towards the hotel. All the stupid fans are probably still out front and they are most likely talking about how you turned down the almighty Shane Gray.

As you walk through the crowd, everyone whispers and one person even screams. You snort, realizing just how pathetic these girls really are. In the elevator, you strip down to your bra and underwear, grateful that Shawn lives on a private level. For a split second, you wonder what he does for a living. Then you shake your head, knowing it isn't your business. The doors open and you walk out confidently. You suddenly stop, remembering the towel around your wrist. You wince in pain as you take it off and shove it in your bag. After checking yourself over, you knock on the door, mentally slapping yourself for forgetting your key.

You hear Shawn say the door's open, so you enter, walking tiredly towards the bed. Lying down, you ask him how his day was.

He takes your hand and you resist screaming in pain from the sudden movement of your wrist.

"I've been alright. It's just…life seems so crazy all of a sudden…" He turns your hand over and gasps. "Cher, what the hell is this?"

"It's nothing."

You know he doesn't believe you. He kisses the wound gently and the spark against your skin makes the pain dissipate. You moan in pleasure as he blows gently on the cut. He brings his lips to yours and places you on top of him.

As his callused hands massage your waist, you get lost in bliss, forgetting all about Shane Gray, crazy fans, customers, and your little sister. All you think about his him and making him happy.

Because Shawn just has that effect on you.

* * *

**a/n: Alrighty! Shane seems to have a little crush on Mitchie. Uh oh. The part where he asked her out is inspired by my parents. haha. So...what happened in this chapter that will cause a problem later on? Tell me your guess in a review! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Thank you for all the amazing reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

CHAPTER FOUR

(SHANE POV)

The brown haired beauty from the coffee shop is permanently stamped in your head. You can't get her off your mind. You wonder why she turned you down. It had surprised you that she said no. She's the first girl to reject you. And for some reason, that makes you like her even more.

It scares you that you are falling for a girl you don't know. Well, you've already fallen for Aurora and you don't know _her_, but still. This coffee girl is someone you've never had a conversation with in your life.

Yet here you are, walking through a crowd of crazy fans towards Decadents. You frown as you notice her tired expression and wonder slightly if you should just come back tomorrow. Shaking your head, you walk up to the counter and smile lightly.

"Morning."

She looks up and your heart flutters as her lips part slightly. Her eyes widen and she drops the cup of coffee she was preparing.

"You've got to be kidding me. Girl, I need my coffee today, not three years from now."

You glare at the elder man next to you and fume.

"Leave her alone, old fart. Can't you see she's tired?"

He looks at you in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I said leave her alone."

You smile as he scoffs and walks away. You turn back to the brunette, who is staring at you, shocked.

"You just cost me a sale, you know."

"Are you always this hard to get?"

She sighs and looks around.

"Go sit in a booth."

You raise an eyebrow, but oblige and find a booth in a corner. After a few seconds, she sits across from you, clearing her throat.

"So? Why do you want to talk to me so badly?"

Honestly, you barely know the answer to that.

"You just…seem different. Unlike any other girl I've encountered."

She smiles at this and nods. "I'm sure it must be hard having diehards following you around all day. Don't you get tired of it?"

"Yeah…but if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be where I am."

"Right, Shane Gray, the hottest solo artist around. Any new music this year?"

"Maybe."

She laughs, and you smile, chuckling along with her.

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to be coy here." She smiles, her eyes glistening. "You know…you aren't that bad. I thought you would be all cocky, but…you're sweet."

"Sweet?"

"Yeah. I don't think any other male celebrity would come back to a stupid coffee shop just to talk to me."

You look down and clear your voice.

"Well, I actually wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date this evening?"

"Um, I actually have plans-" she looks down at her phone and frowns. "That have been canceled. I guess I can go out with you."

"Great! I'll pick you up here at seven."

"Cool."

You wink at her and leave the shop briskly. Normally, you would feel bad about cancelling on Aurora, but you just don't care at the moment. You have a date with coffee shop girl, whose name you don't even know yet, and you feel like you're on cloud nine.

As you get into the hotel cab, you purse your lips and have one thought.

Her smile made your fear evaporate. It couldn't be. Only Cher had that power over you, only she could make you forget your pain. Did this girl have the same effect on you? Or are you just so head over heels for her that you've forgotten reality?

Who are you kidding? You see a prostitute, your grip on reality is forever damaged.

Take a chance at love, Shane.

Just take a chance.

* * *

You are waiting nervously outside Decadents, checking your watch every five minutes to make sure you haven't been stood up. It's quite ridiculous how jittery you are. You've never been this jittery over a date before. You tell yourself to calm down, but instead your foot taps even louder and you check your watch again.

"Hey."

You look towards the sound of her angelic voice and smile. She looks absolutely beautiful. Unlike all the other sickly skinny girls you've gone out with, she has nice curves that compliment her personality.

_Aurora has nice curves too, jackass. Don't forget about her. You claim you are in love with her._

You ignore the voice inside your head and smile. "Evening. You look lovely…" You trail off, hoping you'll get her name before the evening begins.

She blushes as a smile graces her face. "Mitchie. Mitchie Torres."

"That is a lovely name for a lovely lady." You hold your arm and she takes your elbow. "Shall we get going?"

She nods and looks at you quizzically. "You haven't made this a huge deal, have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to do anything expensive with Shane Gray the superstar. I want to do something nice…with Shane, the person."

Her words touch your heart and you smile softly at her. You've just fallen for her even more. With you, if a girl likes you without loving your superstar status, it's a turn on. Did you just think that?

"It depends on what you think is expensive. I was planning on taking you for a boat ride on the lake with my homemade macaroni and cheese and some wine."

Her laughter fills the night time air with warmth and happiness. "I think that sounds perfectly fine."

"Great."

You walk in silence towards the dock and she looks straight ahead at your boat.

"I've seen this boat before. It's always here and never used." She looks at you, confusion etched onto her face.

You smile, several memories rushing back to your brain just looking at the boat. "I was born and raised here, not too many people know that. My dad bought this baby for me when I was fifteen. I keep it here so it keeps the memories."

She nods at you, smiling lightly, seeming to have memories of her own. "I moved to this town when I was eighteen. Your boat was the first thing I noticed. It stood out among all the other tiny boats in the dock." She laughs. "I thought, 'Gee, I wonder if whoever owns this boat became rich by working at Decadents?'. I guess not." She looks at you, her eyes twinkling in delight. "Everyday I walk by this boat and wonder what it looks like on the inside."

You smile and take her hand, enjoying the feeling of intertwining your fingers with hers. "In just a few seconds, I don't think you'll have to wonder any longer."

You lead her inside and smile as the familiar scents of your mother's candles fill your senses. The soothing movement of the vessel rocks the both of you gently as you sit in a small booth. You pick up the already prepared food and place a plate in front of her.

"Bon appetite."

She laughs and tries the macaroni and her eyes widen. You fidget, not knowing whether or not it is a good thing.

"Well?"

"Shane, this is amazing! I cannot believe this is mac and cheese!"

You smile and thank her. "But it isn't nearly as wonderful as your black coffee."

"Shut up." She shakes her head and blushes. "I believe you said something about wine?"

"Right! Wine." You reach into the basket and pull out the glistening bottle of wine.

Mitchie raises her eyebrow and a happy smile reaches her already glowing face. "That's my favorite wine."

As you pour the red liquid into her glass, you mentally thank Aurora, who said that this wine was her favorite because it symbolizes a gentleman. But you weren't about to tell _her _that. 'Oh yeah, my prostitute, who is amazing by the way, suggested this. Cool, right?' How funny that would be. Not.

"Thank you, Shane. I never expected this to be so…sweet. You're an amazing person. Those girls don't realize how special you are."

Your eyebrow quirks up and you smirk. "You're acting like this is the first and last time we'll be doing this."

Her head tilts to the side. "What?"

You want to ask her, but you feel like you're betraying Aurora. If you ask, it won't be fair to either girl. It won't be fair to Mitchie that you are having a sensual relationship behind her back and it won't be fair to Aurora that you keep cancelling on her. Your mind is screaming at you to not say the words, but your heart has already taken over your mouth.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**a/n: Longest chapter yet! I thought I would make a long chapter since I go back to school tomorrow and updates will come more slowly from this point forward. Sad, I know. Also, great job with the guessing. Some of you guessed the event that happened correctly, so good job! Please review for me! I would really like to get up to near 70!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: So is there a significant reason the last chapter wasn't too popular? Haha.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE

(MITCHIE'S POV)

You stare at the piece of paper resting in your hands, not even reading the words that will forever change your life. You can't believe he did this for you. This is what you've wanted to do your whole life and because of _him_, you have been given the chance to prove that you are made for this job. Your audition is in a month, you should be nervous, but you are too excited. No, you aren't squealing and jumping, but you are gripping the white paper with such intensity that your fingers have gone numb.

He's too good for you. You're nothing but a cheater. You've been dating Shane for four weeks and you see Shawn at least three times a week. If he finds out, you're over and so is your new found career. He likes you a lot, Shane, he looks at you like a child looks at candy. A look full of happiness, want, and eagerness. On the first date, you were surprised when he asked you to be his girlfriend, but you didn't hesitate to say yes. You have genuine feelings for him and he listens to you, giving you advice, comforts you when you've had a long day.

_Sounds like someone else I know._

You shake your head at your conscience. Soon you can quit your other job. Well, only if your audition goes well. Honestly, you've grown tired of your other job. Ever since you started dating Shane, you and Shawn haven't been that close, you barely say hello before moving on to what you're really there for. Your mind wanders off, thinking about how wonderful Shane is compared to you. He wears a purity ring, everyone knows that, it is what he is noted for. He has saved himself until marriage, a commitment he takes seriously, a promise most men scoff at, knowing they wouldn't be able to control themselves that long. But Shane doesn't listen to the ridicule, he ignores the men looking at him amusedly on the street and lives his life, saving his first time for his wife.

_That girl may possibly be you, whore._

Your throats becomes dry as you realize that it's true. You could be his future wife, although it's too soon to tell, and here you are, sleeping with a guy who pays for pleasure. You're dirty and worthless. God probably spits on you in disgust. You are cheating on the person who cares about you like no one ever has. It has to stop. You need to quit and you will have to tell Shane the truth, which will no doubt be the worst part.

"Mitchie, how could you?"

You look towards the door, your eyes widen as you realize you've been caught. You must have forgotten to properly put away your "uniforms" and now the person you never wanted to know about this has found out.

"Cassidy, let me explain-"

"No! You leave me alone almost every night so you can go do this? I'm so stupid. I should have known! The money…You bring home so much money and I never even asked about it, thinking you had a trust fund or something. Boy, I was way off." Her eyes flicker with sadness and her voice is laced with disgust.

You pull your hair and sigh. "Cass…I'm not proud of doing this. Do you think I like coming home several times a week dead tired from giving pleasure to a man I don't even care for? Do you think I of all people like wearing those outfits when I can barely stand being in a one-piece bathing suit without being insecure? Do you think I like cheating on my boyfriend, leaving you here by yourself, lying to all my friends, and worst of all, disobeying God? No, of course not, dammit! But I have to. Why? Because _you_ need food, _you_ need education, _you_ need new clothes, _you _need glasses. If it weren't for you, I would _never_ have done this! So don't you dare stand there and judge me! If it weren't for this job, you'd be in an orphanage and I'd be back in the poor house. Put those back in my drawer, go to your room, and be thankful for all the crap you have." You feel guilty as she flinches from your screaming and she goes upstairs, obviously holding back the tears brimming in her eyes.

You're a horrible person. And you're tired of it.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ann, but I have to. I don't have a choice."

"Everything in life is a choice, Miss Torres. This is a well-paying job, are you sure you want to quit?"

"Yes."

You hang up the phone and feel like fifty pounds have been lifted off your back. Now all that's left is telling Shane. That won't be as easy. Right on time, the doorbell rings and you grab your purse, running as fast as you possibly can in your heels towards the front door. As soon as you open the door, you find yourself in Shane's arms, feeling safe and secure.

"Hey, babe. Ready to go?"

You smile as you pull away from the embrace, taking hold of his hand. "Yup."

Squeezing your hand, he smiles lightly. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks."

You can't help the blush that takes over your face. It's not everyday that someone calls you beautiful, he doesn't know how much those words mean to you. Your stomach flips as you realize where he's leading you. In the middle of Town Square, there is a table set up with delicate pink roses and silver trays.

"Shane? Did you do this?"

"Yeah. No one is really around here this time of day, so I figured we could use that as an advantage." He smiles nervously, likely thinking that you are appalled by his taste.

"Shane, this is wonderful." You sit down across from him and eat slowly. As soon as you are done, you will have to spill the truth. The stress from that thought causes your leg to shake violently, a trait you had received from your father. You know the shaking will just get worse until you speak up.

Shane notices as the vibration hits the table and he puts his hand on your knee, unsuccessfully trying to calm you down. "Mitchie, what's wrong?"

You take a deep breath. "Shane, I have something to tell you and you won't like it." You blink feverishly, trying to rid your eyes of tears. You lift your arm and play with your bangs. "I…have this job…and it's purpo-"

"Oh my god."

You look at Shane nervously, and your heart patters quickly, your shaking becoming faster and faster. His mouth is dropped open and his eyes have shock and disappointment written all over them. You suddenly remember you haven't said anything yet, so you follow his gaze…to your lifted arm. You had stupidly forgotten to put a bracelet on to conceal the wound on your wrist.

"Shane, it's not what you think it is. I just had a bad day and foolishly-"

"Cher."

Your breathe catches in your throat as soon as the word leaves his mouth. How could he know your alias? You hadn't even said anything and you probably never would have mentioned the name Aurora Cher at all. No one knew about Cher except…Shawn.

Shane is Shawn.

It's the only explanation. The expensive things, the fans outside the hotel, the _canceled meeting._ All this time, you had been sleeping with Shane Gray.

You look at him, your alarmed expression matching his own. You've found out each other's secret.

And even though you both committed the same crime, it still _hurts_.

* * *

"I don't know what's worse. You deciding to keep this a secret from the person you're dating or me helping you break your promise to God?"

You and Shane had gone back to your apartment after the truth had been revealed and are now trying to solve your problem, which isn't going well.

"You kept it a secret from me too, Mitchie!" Shane is pacing back and forth, not even caring about the way your leg is bouncing so much.

"I was going to tell you tonight, Shane! I didn't see you making an effort to tell me anything about your dirty little secret!"

"I only slept with you! Who was sleeping with dozens of men? Oh, that's right. You!"

"I was assigned only to you, idiot! Don't you remember requesting that? I was your private little toy!"

"Are you implying that I didn't treat you well? I listened to you, I was careful with you, you should consider yourself lucky to have been assigned to me!"

"And you should be grateful that I didn't just leave you on that lawn to go call the news about your little secret! Do you want to know why I didn't do that? Because I care about you, Shane! I care about you! That's why I quit my job, that's why I was going to tell you, that's why I am standing here trying to work things out!"

"Guys!"

You and Shane look over at Cassidy, who is holding a page of your diary. Normally, you would kill her for being in your stuff, but it just seems silly now. She hands the pink paper to Shane, smiling sadly.

"I think you should go home and read this, then come back tomorrow. Mitchie only got the job to support me. She isn't a slut. And she might not admit it, but she loves you. Just as much as you love her."

Shane gives her a small nod, and glances at you before walking out the door.

Your heart sinks and you turn to Cassidy. "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay, sis, it's okay."

And you just hug her, praying that everything will be alright.

* * *

**a/n: So today started off pretty badly, so I figured why not let my anger create a new chapter? Fun fact: I based Mitchie's habit of shaking off of myself. I have a huge amount of stress in my life and I keep it bottled up, so when I'm nervous or agitated, the stress comes out and my leg will bounce wildly back and forth to the point where I will need to sit down or have to lean on someone. ANYWAYS…Shane and Mitchie now know the truth. Was your guess correct? Good job. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: I'm so sorry about not updating for a long time! Please go read the author's note on my latest one shot for an explanation, I promise it is serious. **_**Just **__**Maybe**_** epilogue is taking a long time to finish due to the fact that I am no longer focused on that plot and its characters' state of mind. I might just leave its ending the way it already is.**

**Enough of that already, this new chapter is dedicated to Sav, my bestie. I miss you and will get back in contact with you as soon as possible! xoxo**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX

(SHANE POV)

It's funny how everyone wants to know the truth, but once the truth is revealed for once and for all, everyone wants it to be hidden away forever. You had always laughed at those types of people, deeming it lack of courage that they couldn't face the truth. Now you are one of them. You want the truth that has been haunting you for a week to just go away. The truth is a huge boulder that is crushing your heart. The pain is driving you insane. Your mind keeps screaming at you to forgive and forget, but the whole cause and effect of your stupid mistake is forcing you to no longer trust the person you thought for sure would be your wife. The world seems upside down.

You glance over at the folded piece of paper on your bedside table. It is so tempting to unfold it and read. But you're afraid. What if it reveals another horrible secret? Or what if it reveals something that will make you regret leaving? You look out the window at the California waves and suddenly miss the softer, more delicate waves of New Jersey.

The waves _she_ walks past everyday. She's probably walking past those navy rushes of water, heading towards Decadents right now. You anxiously look back at the paper and grab it, not even thinking as you unfold it.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I made the decision. I'm telling Shane. He deserves to know the truth. I'm also quitting my job._

_I care for Shawn, I really do, but if he cared about me, he wouldn't be hiding from me. I don't care for him the way I care for Shane…I never thought I'd admit it, but…I love Shane Gray. Hell, I love him more I've ever loved any other person, including Cass._

_I'm scared. He's a big celebrity; what happens when he goes on tour and leaves me here? He's a piece of me. The bit of my heart that I lost when Mom and Dad died…he's slowly repairing it and making it whole again._

_They would've loved him. He's right up their alley: musically talented, giving, from a small town, part-time sailor, and cheesy romantic._

_I can really see myself living the rest of my life with him. That's why I have to quit and tell him the truth. It's better than lying to him any longer._

_Mitchie_

You crumble the paper and groan, frustrated. So much for mending her broken heart, all you did was take it and rip it up into a gazillion pieces. Such a great cheesy romantic you are.

_You're_ the horrible person, not Mitchie. _You_ hired the prostitute, _you_ broke your promise, _you_ never thought of telling Mitchie. It's all you. God is using you as a stupid puppet, walking you around, letting you make bad life decisions. Sure, you've screwed up before, but it didn't affect your whole life. This time, you've screwed up your relationship with the person who was probably going to be _the one_.

But then again…

_Mitchie_ is the prostitute, _Mitchie _is the hooker, _Mitchie _is the one who makes fun of your fans, claiming that they only want to please you, or have you please them. Too bad she didn't know then that it was _her_ giving _you_ the pleasure. It all seems like a game of gotcha, a nasty prank that will soon be over. Memories haunt your mind, the screaming and the yelling take over your conscience thoughts, and everything seems right once again.

_She lands on top of you, breathing heavily; you can tell she's smiling. _

"_That was great."_

"_Couldn't do it without you."_

_She had successfully pleased you for another evening, but your mind is angry with you, it wants you to pay her back…not with money for once. You don't even ask for permission, you just start; her breath quickens, and her smooth, flat stomach arches closer to you. You mentally cheer yourself on, and continue the task that you've started, becoming more and more confident as you go on. Your mind wanders for a few seconds, wondering if this is how she became so confident in what she does. But you snap back into reality, once again getting lost in pleasure._

Your eyes roll to the back of your head and you groan, once again, for different reasons than last time. That night, you had _not_ been the man that Elizabeth and Richard Gray had raised. You had been a _regular person. _It's a true fact that everyone your age was out doing _something_ rather than hanging out with their friends. Well, unless they're gay. But that doesn't matter.

Your head is still pounding in confusion. Sure what Mitchie did was wrong…but…you admit it, you love her, and if you love her then you should give her a second chance. What if she no longer trusts you? What if she took back her job? What if you crushed her heart so terribly that she is crying all alone in her room? You shake your head. Such an over reactor you are. Mitchie is a strong person, which is why she quit the job, well you assume she did, and went back to only working a low paying job. You momentarily wonder if she is going to go to that audition that you got for her. If she goes…who knows what will happen. If they give her the job, then you'll probably never see her again. The only place you'll ever see her is on a stage or making out with her boyfriend who will probably be using her for her money…like all the girls who use _you_. All the girls except _her_. You've made a mistake, you know it. The angels in the room, wherever they may be, are mocking you; you can almost imagine their short, naked figures shaking with laughter. The thought starts to scare you, so you shake your head violently, getting the picture out of your mind.

You strum the strings on the guitar quickly, words immediately coming to mind, matching the chords. The beat quickens as your fingers move over the neck of the instrument like liquid, the music enveloping your brain and images flood your mind, making the words pour down through your mouth to match the notes your hands create. Everything becomes blurry as those precious memories return to you.

"_Hey!"_

_You smile as you see Mitchie walk towards you, the wind causing her brown hair to whip around her face. "Hey, Mitch. Did you get out early today?"_

"_Yeah. Caitlyn was kind enough to let me leave. Besides, there was no one there."_

"_You say it like it's a bad thing."_

"_Yeah, when there aren't any customers, I don't get paid."_

"_I could've come in…you know…to get a crowd going?"_

"_Thanks…but no thanks." She smiles at you, admiration etched onto her square face. "You know…you really are beautiful."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Oh, sorry. I meant…handsome. You are truly handsome." She laughs heartily, squinting up at you. Her phone beeps and she momentarily looks down at it. "Oh…I've got to go home. I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"_I have to go too. And yeah…maybe I'll bring some of my fan girls to Decadents." You wink and walk away, a satisfied smirk on your face. _

You slow down the strumming and groan into your hands.

"Shane?"

You look up at the face of Nate, your bassist and partial drum player. To be honest, you have not missed him and his constant whining about you not paying him enough. The dude should just feel lucky enough to play for Shane Gray, greatest solo artist of the twenty-first century, child prodigy. Dumb prick.

"What?"

He comes in closer. "Um…some lady just called your phone."

"And you answered it? What the hell is the idea?" You scoff and look back out the window, focusing on the sound of the waves.

"She wanted to know if you would like another mistress to come by."

The waves suddenly sound like arrogant thunder, and your head starts to spin. No…Nate can't know. He has the biggest mouth in the world.

"And?"

"I told her no. Don't get mad at me, but I really like Sandra and if some other person comes in, then she might quit."

You sigh in relief, thanking the Lord for making him music smart and not logic smart. The idiot thinks it was a seamstress calling.

"Cool, man. Now can you like…leave?"

"Oh…yeah. See you later."

"Yeah, yeah."

You let out a deep breath and sink into the pillows. You barely comprehend what is going on. Everything still feels out of place and you know exactly why.

Mitchie isn't with you.

She was the key to your happiness. She actually liked you for you.

Everything seemed perfect with her. She understood you, liked everything you did. Wait, you're already talking in past tense. You can still get her back. All it's going to take is a few emergency meetings, a private jet, and loss of sleep.

Piece of cake.

* * *

**a/n: This chapter was a lot of rambling, but I wanted to have the flashbacks so you can see the difference between Shane and Mitchie's relationship between and Aurora and Shawn's. Is Shane going to get to Mitchie on time? Tell me what you think! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Thank you for the amazing feedback! Almost a hundred reviews! Please go check out my new oneshot Gonna Get Caught. So…I haven't updated in FOREVER. So flipping sorry about that. I'm so busy lately! Hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

(MITCHIE POV)

You sigh as your wound starts to bleed yet again. You wish that you had never taken that damn knife and sliced it through your skin. Not only is it causing you pain, but it cost you the relationship you actually thought would last. Yes, you are blaming the separation between yourself and Shane on the wound. If it wasn't so freaking big, maybe he wouldn't have noticed it and called you out. But deep down your heart is telling you that it is your fault. You are the culprit.

But that isn't what is haunting you.

What is haunting you is the fact that you did it again. Boy you regret it. Instead of handsome, kind, and loving Shane/Shawn, you got an older gentlemen, about forty or so, and he was rough as hell. Just thinking about it hurts. All you want is some reassurance from Shane, to rest in his arms, to never want to do it again. But no. You've indefinitely screwed up the chance you had to ever let that happen again.

The audition Shane set up for you is in two hours. You are currently on a bus headed towards the building concealing your fate. There is an old woman next to you; she's been staring at your face the entire ride, and you've come to abhor the gray orbs. It's almost as if she knows your secret, knows that the guilt inside of you is eating you up. She wants to help you, you can sense it. Too bad. You're too good for help. No…actually, you're just in too deep to be saved now.

Cassidy…your mind flutters towards the thought of your little sister, who is now living with her friend's family. It tears you apart inside that she honestly felt the need to leave. Boy, your parents must really be having a conniption fit up there. You made a whole lot of promises to them, and you broke this one, too.

"_Never become a school drop out." _Check.

"_Dear, please don't ever work behind some counter." _Check.

"_Listen to me, never become one of those girls who sleep around and get paid for it." _Ha, good one, Dad.

"_When we're gone…please take care of your sister. You are all she has in this world besides us. Make sure she grows up a strong woman." _Oops.

A migraine is threatening to explode your head. Why can't this horrid bus drive any faster?

"Dear, you're acting as though you are pregnant with a baby belonging to some lad who doesn't want ya."

The thick Irish accent pushes you over the limit.

"Shut the fuck up, and leave me the fuck alone! Go stare at someone else and mind your own business!"

You stand up and move towards the front of the bus, sitting close to the door. Damn idiot. Why can't people mind their own business? If only you could look as boring as that nerd girl at the back of the bus. But no…you look like a hot mess.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bus will be at the first stop in five minutes."

Yes, yes, yes! Finally you can get off this rolling hell and move towards a better part of your life. You can land this job, and you will. Whether they like you or not, you will make sure to get this job. You will do anything.

Anything.

* * *

Your leg is bouncing up and down as people walk past you again and again, not seeming to notice you. _Look at me! I'm going to make you millions! _They obviously cannot read your mind.

"Miss Torres?"

You look up, the leg starts lifting higher and higher with each bounce. "Yes?"

"We're ready for you now."

Swallowing your nervousness, you stand up and follow the older gentlemen, quickly gaining a new found confidence. He leads you into a room full of suit clad men and sits down. You stand awkwardly in front of all of them.

The man in the very middle, you think he is the boss, clears his throat and stares at you, interested. "Mitchie Torres, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Welcome. You know you are here because Shane Gray requested you?"

"Yes."

"And how do you know our money making machine?"

The room fills with laughter, and you feel your heart beat faster. Is that all Shane is to them? Money? If only he knew that he meant something more to you…if only…Stop! Focus! Answer his question, he is looking at you, waiting for an answer.

"I met him while he was visiting my town. He heard me singing and took a liking to me." You shrug, indicating you don't think he is a big deal.

The baldies look at each other. The boss nods his head. "Alright. What will you be singing for us?"

"_All That I Need To Survive_ by Charice."

His eyebrow quirks up at the name. "Charice, eh? She is a pretty powerful singer, you know that, right?"

Do they really not trust Shane enough that they have to judge you like this? "I am quite aware of that, sir. Shall I begin?"

"Yes, yes. Go ahead."

You take a deep breath and encompass yourself with the feelings that forced you to choose this song.

"I look out my window and wonder where you are…if you are safe out there, somewhere in the dark…time has no meaning to this broken heart that's mine. I see your face, wherever I go…I hear your voice, I want you to know…I feel your arms when I'm lonely…I make believe that you are still here with me…It's all I need…I feel your heart as if it was beating with mine….You're in the world, I am alive…you're all that I need to survive…"

He signals you to stop. There is an awkward silence for a few moments. Everyone is blinking at you.

"Welcome to Hollywood, Mitchie."

* * *

**a/n: short! Oh well…least I updated, huh? Loved writing this chapter. Mitchie was kind of fickle, I guess, and I felt like I was sort of writing Edgar Allen Poe. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: So…the review number for last chapter was extremely disappointing. Was there something wrong with the chapter? Please let me know. **

**So…took the SSAT (Secondary School Admissions Test) and did above average on verbal and reading. Let's hope my score in Math doesn't hurt my application process!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

SHANE'S POV

The sound of praise is swarming your head, increasing your already horrible headache. Being in a kneeling position for twenty minutes has convinced you that you will never slouch again. Why are you here? You haven't been to church since you were thirteen. Even then you had been a closet atheist. There had been no God in your life…but you started believing little by little as Mitchie entered your life. And then…

You were too late. Another five minutes and she would be in your arms again. And now here you are in this stupid church, praying for who the hell knows what. For her to come back? Ha. She is just starting to live her dream. She'll never be the same once she reaches Los Angeles. It's your fault. You set up the blasted audition. You knew she was gonna get it. She's just to damn good to not get it.

In truth, you had been more wrong than she had been…about the whole Cher thing. You had completely forgotten that you had, indeed, requested her to only work with you. Meaning you had basically called her a whore for no reason. Since she was just sleeping with you, she wasn't _really_ a prostitute. Okay, maybe she was, since you paid her. But still.

And she was going to tell you. She honestly likes you, according to that diary entry of hers. God, you're so stupid. You let an honest girl, who made a mistake because she isn't perfect, go because of your damned temper. Smooth, Shane. How do ya feel?

"Son?"

You lift your gaze from the pew in front of you and look up at the elderly priest. He's smiling, but looks slightly worried as he looks down at you.

"Can I help you, Father?"

He sits down next to you. "I couldn't help but notice your pain stricken face. Is everything alright?"

You hesitate. You can't keep these feeling bottled up. Most likely, you'll never see this man again, so why not? "I, uh…am having a problem with a girl."

"Your daughter?"

You laugh lightly. Oh, the naivety of a priest. "No. I, um, I'm attracted to her."

"Ah. You mean a young lady, then?" He waits for you to nod. "She must really have a hold on you, if she made ya come here."

You look at him, confused.

"Even an old man like me knows who Shane Gray is, lad." He laughs. "So tell me…this girl, what is she like?"

"She's beautiful. She's real. She likes me for me, not just my superstar qualities. She works at a coffee shop. Well, she did. Now she's an amateur musician."

The old man's eyebrow raises. "There's something you're not telling me, am I right?"

You bite your lip, playing with the hem of your shirt. "That depends on whether or not you want to hear it. What are your views on sexuality and prostitution?"

He takes a sharp intake of oxygen, obviously not expecting that. "Young man, either you are telling me that your girl is a prostitute, or you are cheating on her with one."

"It's a weird mixture of the two."

"Then let's hear it."

So you tell him the whole story. From how you got so frustrated with the people around you, that you made that stupid call, right to the shocking discovery of the truth and the diary entry.

"I just…don't know what to do. I'm lost."

He looks at you silently, taking in everything that had come out of your mouth in the last five to ten minutes. "Son, there is no need to weigh who is right and who is wrong. You are both equally at fault. Let me ask you something."

"Sure."

"Do you love her?"

You sit there for a few seconds, just closing and opening your mouth. Do you love her? Why are you even asking yourself this? You never _ever_ would just go off searching for a girl you didn't truly care for. And you most certainly wouldn't enter a church to think about a girl you didn't intend on spending a majority of your life with.

"I do."

"Then why are you debating this? Who cares who was wrong or right? If you truly love the girl, then go after her. Find her. Tell her how you truly feel. If she reciprocates your emotions, then she won't turn away. Now tell me, was she scheduled to fly out tonight?"

Oh. You have no idea. You think that the bosses would want her in Los Angeles as soon as possible, so maybe, just maybe, there was a possibility that she's still in the same state as you.

"I think so."

"Planes to Los Angeles fly out late around here. You better go find her."

You smile and laugh nervously. "Thank you so much, Father."

He just smiles as you run out of the church as fast as your feet can carry you. You focus on not dying from driving too fast as you head to the airport. She has to be there. She just has to be. You had God with you now. Talking to that priest just made you believe that there is someone watching over you always. He won't let you down. He'll have Mitchie there, waiting for you.

Or maybe you're just getting your hopes up. No. Be positive.

Now you're swiftly moving through the mass of people, searching for that familiar brown hair. Damn. It looks like you're gonna have to go through security. Praying that no one recognizes you, you quickly go through the procedures, thanking your new found God that you got through fairly easily.

You quickly check the flight chart, finding the Los Angeles gate. Gate 7. Pushing through several men in suits, you run frantically towards the last gate. You halt in front of your destination, searching frantically for that one person. Your heart nearly jumps into your throat.

There she is, sitting there, a few feet away from her (new) security guard.

You step in front of her, completely out of breath.

"Mitchie?"

* * *

**a/n: cliff hanger! Haha. So my new favorite Disney movie is Tangled. Go see it, if you haven't. I guess some of Shane's dialogue in this chapter was based solely off of Flynn Rider. Review PLEASE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Many of you commented on how much you liked the priest…maybe I should bring him back? Just maybe. (Points for those who just got my joke. Haha.)**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER NINE

MITCHIE'S POV

Oh sweet Jesus. Now you're hallucinating. Ever since you arrived at the airport, you had been sweaty. All of a sudden there was a wave of nervousness and uncertainty running through your head. What if California wasn't the right place for you? What if you were just going there to run away from every problem you had ever faced?

"Mitchie?"

You look back up to a jumpy (and quite out of breath) Shane. You stand up slowly, hesitantly reaching out to caress his cheek. "You're actually here." You laugh, shocked that he had actually _come for you_.

He smiles nervously, taking your hand from his face, enveloping it with his own. "Mitchie…I…" He looks down, and looks back up at you with the most serious of expressions on his features. "We both made some crappy decisions and decided to blame them on each other. I realize now that…that I should have never called you those things. A beautiful woman should not be called such horrible names. I'm so, so sorry that I lost my temper with you. A man should certainly not treat the woman he loves that way. Now before you get on that plane-"

You put a finger to his lips, four words running through your head. _The woman he loves, the woman he loves…_ "Shane…You love me?"

He chuckles quietly, blushing a bit. "More than you could possibly fathom."

Suddenly, somehow, the record deal doesn't matter anymore. You could live in a tent for all you care, but there you would be with Shane. Suddenly nothing matters anymore…except Shane. You kiss him joyfully, grabbing both sides of his face. He takes a second to respond, but smiles into your embrace as he wraps both arms around you. Everything is right again.

"…I love you, too. With all my heart."

He smiles and lets you out of his grip.

"Miss Torres?"

You turn around and see your body guard pointing to the terminal while glaring slightly at Shane.

"Time to board."

You sigh, picking up your suitcase. "Screw it. Tell the big boys I decided that California isn't the right place for me, eh?" With one last look at the large man, you turn around and smile at Shane. "Don't suppose you'd mind if we got a hotel room?"

"That depends on who's asking. Mitchie…or Aurora?" He smirks, laughter shining in his brown eyes.

"What's the difference? They both love and adore you." God knows it's the truth.

"Then I guess we'd better get going."

* * *

Two hours later, Shane is taking a shower and you sit on the king sized bed, absentmindedly playing with your hair. You just can't believe that he's here with you. That he actually came after you.

"Having dreamer's thoughts over there?"

You jump slightly as you realize Shane is finished in the shower. "I guess you can say that. More like…skeptic's thoughts. I just…I think we need to talk a little bit more." You shrug, playing with the hem of your nightgown. "Things have happened since we split."

He raises a confused eyebrow and sits lightly on the edge of the bed. "Mitch…you didn't go back, did you?"

Tears spring to your eyes and you take a small breath. "Just once. I regret it so much. I-" A sob escapes your lips as you remember the terrible pain you had experienced that night. The pain is something you will never forget.

Shane looks shocked and hurt at first, but then his demeanor changes completely as an angry mien appears on his face. At first you are scared that it is directed towards you, but then he lightly picks you up and places you on his lap, wrapping his arms around you.

"Did he hurt you, Mitchie?" There is no expression in his voice as he deadpans the question, seeming to already know the answer, judging by your tears.

"I wish I could say he didn't." You hiccup on the last word, wiping your nose.

Shane's breath becomes rugged, and out of the corner of your eye, you see his lips angrily pursed.

"I want to see your employer."

"Shane, no! There is nothing she can do, it was my fau-"

"No! She might not be able to do anything, but I sure as hell can! Now give me the number, Mitchie. Please."

"Why? What are you going to do?" You have a good idea, but want some reassurance.

"What do you think? I'm going to punch that man straight in the face. True, you were of service, but a gentlemen treats women with respect no matter what. He needs to learn that lesson from someone who knows."

"Shane, you can't just go knock on some man's door," Hiccup. "And punch him, saying that he hurt your prostitute girlfriend. Especially since…he will probably know who you are. What if…"

"What if the tabloids find out? Who cares, Mitchie? Being a prostitute is a profession, the longest profession known to man, actually, and people need to stop looking down on ladies who choose to employ themselves to it. If you need the money, then who gives a damn? The only person involved in prostitution that should be looked down upon is the man. I should be looked down upon for expecting a beautiful woman like you to please me, to be unhappy because of my wants, my needs. I should be looked down upon for later on thinking that you were the one that did everything wrong! When I die, I should go straight to hell. I should go to hell because your love is being wasted on me."

You just sit and stare as he breaks down crying, pacing the room back and forth. That speech had been the absolute last thing you had been expecting. Actually, this whole day you hadn't expected. How to respond? You stand up and stand in front of him, grabbing his arms to keep him in place. His eyes are bloodshot and tears run down his face freely.

"Who cares if you screwed up? I couldn't possibly love anyone other than you. Do you honestly think God would want us to split apart after we've found each other…twice? Whether we like it or not, we've always been a part of each other. Sure, this isn't a story we'll be able to tell our kids, but that doesn't mean it's wrong. If it feels right, then why alter it?" You stroke his cheek, gently whipping away the sad crystals. "I've loved you since the minute you let me into your life."

He smiles, caressing your hand on his cheek with his own. "You mean you didn't love my first music video?" His voice is so soft, so quiet, partially broken, on its way to being repaired. This Shane is one only you get to see.

You pinch his cheek lightly. "I didn't know you, now did I? Silly man." You laugh shortly, then rest your head on his chest, he placing his chin on the top of your hair. You sing softly, "I don't need words, I just need time in your arms."

He hugs you tighter, pulling back slightly to kiss your forehead. You have a silent understanding that everything between both of you is okay, but there is still a war with the rest of the world waiting to start.

* * *

**a/n: Had fun writing this chapter. Played Innocent and Back to December by Taylor Swift whilst writing it. Suggest playing either or while reading, if you choose to reread. The point of this chapter is to bring forth the fact that even though everything is okay between Shane and Mitchie, they still have to get everyone else to accept them together. My inspiration for the theme of this chapter was really Aria and Ezra from Pretty Little Liars. Ezra's line, "This might not look right, but it has always felt right" has been plaguing my mind. So Mitchie's line, "If it feels right, then why alter it" is modeled after that. Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: WHOA! I haven't updated for months! See, I've had a huge writer's block because of sending out HS apps and such, so there's problem number one. (But I got in!) THEN, I deleted the next chapter by mistake. Whoops. So, hopefully this will be okay, and I hope to get 15 to 20 reviews this time? Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TEN

SHANE'S POV

Your mind is still reeling, trying to figure out if the love of your life is really sitting next to you, or if you are just sleeping somewhere. Recalling the talk with the priest, knowing that you'd never dream up something like that, you assure yourself that you are definitely awake and definitely blessed.

You've failed to notice mid-daydream that Mitchie has fallen asleep. She's crouched over in an uncomfortable position and you note that she looks quite ungainly this way. The past few weeks have been hard on her, you know. And it's your fault. Momentarily, you wonder where on earth her sister is. The sister that you are eternally grateful for (if she hadn't given you that diary page, you'd still be sitting in the hotel room right now). Mitchie would never leave her alone, and if Mitchie was here, then where was the kid? It's a stupid question, coming from someone who doesn't even know her, but it relates back to the girl next to you. She must be thinking about it somewhere in her subconscious.

Shaking your head, you decide that you are getting too personal. She needs some space. Yes, you may have made up for the time being, but you still hurt her deeply, and why should she trust you with every detail of her life?

_Because you know the biggest detail of her life._

Your mind really annoys you sometimes, you wish it would just go die in a hole of oblivion. It won't. So you are forced to accept its comment and come to terms with it. Your brain wins again, because, yes, you do indeed own the key to her safe, her most guarded secret. It scares you. Since you know her secret, will she want yours? Or does she think that she already has your secret?

Because she doesn't.

* * *

A few hours later, you're parked outside her house. It's amazing how far away she lives from the airport. She stirs a bit, and her eyes finally open. For a brief moment, she looks confused as to where she is, but then her eyes settle on you and the fear fades away.

"Where are we?" Her voice is soft and sleepy, enough to make your heart speed up.

"Your house. I didn't think you'd want to stay in a smelly hotel room, so I brought you here."

"Oh." She stares at the small, brick home for a moment. "Can you stay?"

"Sure." You actually had been hoping she'd ask. If you attempted to drive another inch, you'd end up dead.

After getting her things out of the trunk, she opens the front door and heads towards the bathroom, leaving you alone, standing in the front hall. You've forgotten how quaint her place is, how everything is set in a specific spot. It compliments her so well.

You figure out which room is hers and dump everything on the bed. Grabbing a single pillow, you head back to the living room, running into Mitchie on the way.

She looks at the pillow and looks at you quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep on the couch." You shift uncomfortably. What's the big deal?

"Oh." Her eyes glaze over. "Why? It's not like we haven't shared a bed before." She laughs shortly.

"I know. I just figured that we leave your bed Shane-free for a bit."

She purses her lips, then shrugs. "Well, if you insist." She leans forward and catches your lips in a longing kiss. "Goodnight."

"Night."

After watching her sway into her room, you shuffle back to the living room, plopping on the couch, your mind still foggy from Mitchie's kiss. It amazes you how every kiss is just like the first. Perfection.

The bliss fades away as you flip through your wallet, finding the letter you had angrily folded upon reading. Sighing, you force yourself to read it once more.

_Mr. Gray,_

_We are sorry to inform you that we have been told that you have been in contact with Loverly, an illegal prostitution company. We have also been informed that you are in a relationship with the prostitute that was assigned to you._

_Of course, you understand that this revelation will highly ruin Overscore Records' reputation if released to the general public. So, we have two options for you: A. Break up with the girl and we will anonymously reveal Loverly and all its employees to the police or B. Continue seeing the girl and lose your contract._

_Your choice. Choose wisely._

_Steven Overscore_

You crease the paper as you make a fist. Who the hell would have known about any of this? Who could have told?

Mitchie's phone buzzes, catching your attention. You hesitate before looking at the new message.

_Hey, Mitchie! Having a great time without you! Watched the news and saw you and Shane at the airport. Glad to see that worked out well. Better keep a good hold on him or all hell will break loose. Xo, Cassidy_

Holy shit. Her sister was the one who tipped off Overscore. The brat had it out for her own sister. You quickly delete the message and fold the letter, shoving it back into your wallet.

This wouldn't be a hard decision if it weren't for those fan girls of yours. Sure, they were annoying as heck, but you couldn't just _quit_ on them. But Mitchie…Mitchie is your soul mate and you just got her back.

You run your hands through your hair, completely panicked. You have to fix this.

Fast.

* * *

**a/n: So is Shane's secret a bit far-fetched? Yeah. Haha. Just thought we needed some more drama. And I remember from JLH's movie, the prostitution company was arrested completely. So, let me know what you think! Xoxo **


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: I'm back! I have worked extremely hard on this lately, but I suggest reading my note further so you may understand what is going on.**

**I have to revamp this story. Its review and hit numbers are going down. So I have decided to make three parts. The first part ended with the previous chapter. This chapter is the beginning of the second part. Each part will be significantly different than the last. You will see why. I will continue switching POV's. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

CHERRY BOMB

PART TWO: CHAPTER ONE

MITCHIE'S POV

You let another plate fall into the rack, barely cringing as the surfaces meet and create a thump. Your eyes are slowly closing, and for once in your life, you quite frankly don't care how wrinkly your hands are getting. The sound of the water is certainly not helping your drowsiness.

You had a long day at work and coming home to find that you were going to have to eat alone, _again_, just made you feel worse. You hadn't believed it when people told you that marriage would be the worst decision of your life because it would only ruin your relationship; Now you wish that you had listened. Shane had proposed four months ago and you were married a month later. After the honeymoon, he insisted on getting out of your old city and moving to a new state, so you complied. But you can't help but notice that as time moves forward, Shane comes home less and less. You assume it's because of work, since there is a recording studio in downtown. He is still in the music industry, but his popularity has dropped…ever since he showed up at the airport for you, that is.

You turn the faucet off and head towards the bedroom, wrapping the lonesome silence around your mind. The last time you spoke to your husband was over a week ago. He came home earlier this week, but you hadn't really talked. He walked in, complimented your new hair style, then trudged off to the bedroom and passed out for several hours. Then he left.

While he had physically stayed the same over the past few months, you had changed your look drastically. Your hair was black, you had gotten rid of your bangs and opted for a side part. You even lost some weight. As you lie down on the bed, you place a hand over your perfectly flat stomach, wishing so desperately that there was a bump there. On the honeymoon, Shane had gushed about wanting to be a daddy, telling you that he wanted to be one as soon as possible. You told him you would try everyday. Well you obviously can't since he isn't home half the time you feel like doing anything.

You shoot up out of the bed as you hear a key turn the lock of the front door. You sprint down the hallway as the door shuts. As he sets down his things, you pounce on him, hanging on for dear life.

"Hey, Mitchie," he purrs gently. You only squeeze tighter. "What's the matter, baby?"

You pull away so you can look into his eyes. The familiar look of love and respect is there, but there is something else…exhaustion.

"Something's going on with you, Shane. I want to know what it is."

He closes his eyes for a moment and then reopens them. You see fear. "Mitchie, it's just work. They are making me put my everything into this album, no matter how long I have to stay in the studio."

"But don't they know you have a wife at home? Why can't you tell them that you want to come home?"

"Sweetie, I-"

"I'm tired of eating by myself everyday, I'm tired of having to take care of this house all alone! I even get the luxury of sleeping alone! What happened to trying to have a baby, Shane?"

"I just don't think now is a good time for kids, Mitchie."

You push yourself away from him and step back. "What the fuck is going on, Shane? You seemed to think having a baby was the most important thing in the world on our honeymoon and now you don't think it's the _right time_? And you sure seemed to think getting married was important, but now it seems like you hate being around me!" You purse your lips and head back towards the bedroom.

His footsteps follow you. "I just don't think that it's safe to have kids when we're in this area."

"You're the one who wanted to fucking move here! I would've been perfectly happy where I was, but no, you _had_ to move to New York!"

"Mitchie, will you please stop yelling?"

You bite your lip, sit on the bed, and pull the blankets over yourself. "Fine."

"Can I say something now?"

"Whatever."

He sighs tiredly and sits on the edge of the bed, gently taking your hands to stop them from fidgeting. "I do not like being away from you. Actually, it's killing me that I am away from you. I hate knowing that you are eating by yourself every night. I hate walking in just to go to sleep. I want kids, Mitchie. Don't you know that? Being a father would be the biggest blessing in the world. But if I'm going to be away like this for some time, then I _won't_ be a father. Do you understand? I don't want to put our children through what is happening to you."

You look down at the sight of your hands tangled together. "Why can't you just quit your job? We have enough money for a lifetime."

"Because I can't let all those people down."

You sigh, knowing that he's right. "I know. I just want my husband back."

"I'll see if I can do something, okay?"

"Okay."

You smile lightly and kiss him gently before sliding down and closing your eyes. You fall asleep as he lies down next to you and pulls you against him.

* * *

You wake up in the morning, feeling the warmth of Shane's body gone. Sighing, you get up and walk towards the kitchen, only to find your sister waiting for you at the table.

"Cassidy?"

"Hey, sis. Heard you moved here, why?"

"I'm not answering until you tell me how you got into my house and why." You start the coffee maker, while keeping a close eye on your younger sister.

"Well…I'm eighteen now, so I…left. And yes, I finished school. I asked Caitlyn about you and she said you moved here. So here I am."

"Okay, but how did you get in?"

"Key underneath the doormat? Really, Mitchie. I knew you'd do that."

You stir the coffee and sit across from Cassidy. You can't believe she's here. "Did…Caitlyn tell you anything else?"

"Oh yeah. She told me that you married a nice tourist. I have to say, Mitchie. I thought you'd end up marrying Shane."

Your coffee cup stops in mid air. Why would Caitlyn tell your sister that you're married but wouldn't specify to who? "Did she tell you what happened to Shane?"

"She said he dropped you home after the airport thing, then left and never came back. Why, is that not true?"

Swallowing the piping hot coffee, you notice a smirk on her face and a strange glint in her eyes. Something doesn't seem right. "No, it's true. It just…hurts to remember." You shrug. _What the hell is going on?_

She looks around, tapping her fingers on the table as she does so. "It's strange…you don't have any photos around here. Not even one. Why?"

"Um…"

The phone literally saves you. You excuse yourself and run to get it.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie?"

"Yes?"

"It's Shane. Is your sister at the house right now?"

"Uh yeah…why?"

"You need to get out of there right now!"

"Why?"

"I will explain to you later, alright? But please, for God sake, get out of there. Tell her you have to get to work. You know where the recording studio is? Drive there, wait in the car for me out front. Please."

Not wanting to defy him, you push away the questions. Knowing that Cassidy is listening, you answer him, "Sure, Darlene, I will be there as soon as I can. See you then." You hang up and walk back into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry, Cassidy, but that was my boss that just called and she said she needs to me to get to work early. Maybe you can drop by another time?"

She creases her eyebrow, not quite believing you. "Sure. I'll show myself out."

As you hear the door shut and the sound of her car driving away, you rush back to your room, change quickly, and hurry out the front door. Your leg is shaking in tense anticipation all the way to the studio. Like he said he would, Shane hurries out the front door and gets into the car.

"What is going on, Shane?"

"Start driving to the highway."

"Fine, but will you please tell me why my sister was told by Caitlyn that you left? That I am married to a tourist?"

"I don't think you can handle this while driving, Mitchie."

"I don't care! Tell me what is going on!"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, something he does when he is under a lot of stress. "I don't want to tell you this."

"Who cares how I will handle it. Tell me." You rev the engine a bit more in frustration.

"Your sister…is trying to eliminate us."

"Eliminate? What the hell do you mean by eliminate?"

"She told my record company about the prostitution thing. The company sent me a threat. I think they are trying to either get us arrested or killed."

"Why the fuck would they want to kill us?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

"So is this why you spend limited time at home? Why we have no pictures? Why we can't have kids?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." His voice cracks and you grab his hand, keeping an eye on the road the whole time.

"Hey, I'm the one who decided to make illegal money. Not you. Yes, you got yourself involved, but…this is really my fault." You sit in silence for several minutes. "Wait. How did you know that she was at the house?"

"Bodyguard. He lives across the street. He saw her go in and called me immediately."

Tears come into your eyes. "I'm so sorry, Shane. I was such a bitch to you last night. I thought you didn't love me anymore, but you've been protecting me this whole entire time. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. You're my wife, the love of my life…I have to do these things. If you don't live, then I don't either."

"I know what you mean."

You drive in silence until you reach the freeway, when Shane tells you to pull over so he can drive.

You know that you will never be in New York again.

* * *

**a/n: YAY! A brand new start for Cherry Bomb! And what better way to celebrate than voting for this story at the Indie CR Awards? The link for voting will be up on my profile soon. You can vote for Cherry Bomb in the following categories: Honorary Best Shane/Mitchie, Honorary Best Mitchie, Honorary Best Friendship, Honorary Best Drama, Honorary Best Romance, Honorary Best Original Idea, Honorary Best All Time Story, and you can vote for me, Jemi Obsessed, for Honorary Best All Time Author. Please vote, it would mean so much! And please review this chapter and let me know what you think of the new turn! xo**


	12. Indie CR Awards

Hi everyone! I know I have not updated this story in over a year, and I am incredibly sorry about that. I had to go through some very difficult times this year and getting time to write was just not in the cards for me. However…I AM BACK.

Recently, I posted a new oneshot (_Absolution_) so please go read and review that for me. I also have a new chapter for _Cherry Bomb _that is almost finished and will be posted soon.

My main reason for this A/N is to announce that once again, _Cherry Bomb_ is a nominated story in the Indie Camp Rock Awards.

We are up for:

Honorary Best Shane/Mitchie

Honorary Best Mitchie

Honorary Best Drama

Honorary Best Angst

Honorary Best Full Story

Honorary Best Alltime Story

Honorary Best Original Idea

I have also been nominated for Honorary Best Alltime Author.

Please go vote for _Cherry Bomb_ and me, **Jemi Obsessed**, at the awards. The link to vote is on my profile.

See you soon!

~Jemi Obsessed


End file.
